Especial Halloween 2013: Noctenebris, ¿mito o realidad?
by laurixi28
Summary: " Gritos, dolor, sufrimiento, sangre... eso es lo que se vio cuando por primera vez fue liberado. Y las siguientes, peor aún." Eso es una parte de lo que estaba escrito en la tumba de la bestia. Ahora, después de mil años encerrado, será liberado de nuevo. ¿Podrán los Pokémon Rangers devolverlo a su lugar?


**Yo: Bueeeeno... aquí una chica aburrida a la que le ha dado por crear un Fakémon y una historia dedicada a él~**

**Gelius: Pues si, y resulta que yo se más sobre el bicho que la Metepatas.**

**Yo: Ja ja ja, muy gracioso, Hombre de las nieves. Pero este no es el caso. Llevo desde el sábado (cinco días en total) escribiendo este "mini" (si se le puede llamar mini) Fanfic, que por muy largo que sea o que pueda llegar a ser SOLO VA A TENER UN CAPÍTULO, ¿ENTENDIDO?**

**Miriam: Esto... ¿si?**

**Patri: Oye, esto mas que de miedo es gore...**

**Gelius: Oye, ¿y se puede saber por que extraña razón Miriam no aparece en el Fic?**

**Yo: No, no se puede saber.**

**Patri: Bueno, si vosotros no lo vais a decir, lo digo yo: **

**1- Algunos personajes del Fic son de Pokémon Ranger: Invasión P. (como Desirée y yo), si no los conocéis y os interesaría hacerlo, leed el Fanfic, podréis encontrarlo entre los Fics de esta escritora, no tiene pérdida. **

**2- El nombre de Noctenebris viene de "Nocte" y "Tenebris", que significan "Noche" y "Oscuridad" en latín respectivamente.**

**3- Laura no es dueña de Pokémon, solo de Miriam y Noctenebris, pero como la primera no aparece en el Fic, es igual.**

**Miriam: No te metas conmigo por no salir en el Fic, ya tendré mi momento de gloria, ya... TT~TT**

**Yo: Tranquila... ya te meteré en el especial de Navidad (si lo hago, claro)**

**Gelius: Si la chica sale yo también.**

**Yo: Tu solo quieres estar con ella... es mas... ni siquiera deberías estar aquí...**

* * *

Noctenebris

¿mito o realidad?

**Unión Ranger, 01:08 horas**

-Gritos. Desgarradores gritos de dolor y sufrimiento, provenientes de las víctimas de aquel extraño ser. Una mujer, junto a su hijo huyen hacia el bosque, pero aquella sombra la alcanza y se lanza sobre ella, haciéndole un fuerte corte en el cuello, seguido de los llantos del pequeño niño, llorando por el temor que recorría sus venas y el dolor que le provocaba la pérdida de su madre. Verla morir, asesinada por ese maligno ser, enfrente de sus ojos... no podía haber nada peor. El niño no reacciona, no sabe que hacer. La criatura, oscura como la noche, se lanza sobre el cadáver de la mujer para incarle los dientes. Mientras se sacia de su sed de sangre y carne fresca, el niño se queda allí, mirando, a pocos metros y se fija mejor en aquel monstruo asesino. Es un extraño ser, que de pie mide como dos metros y medio de largo, con dos largos brazos, acabados en unas garras que podrían cortar el acero si fuese necesario, con unos afilados dientes, capaces de traspasar un hueso sin esfuerzo alguno, con un par de alas negras, que desplegadas le proporcionan dos o incluso tres metros de anchura y con una larga cola, terminada en un afilado aguijón. En ese momento, la bestia se detiene y, durante varios minutos, no hace nada. El niño intenta reincorporarse, pero pisa una pequeña ramita, la cual llama la atención del monstruo, que se gira lentamente y lo mira con unos amenazantes ojos rojos, que brillan en la oscuridad. El niño se queda quieto, esperando una reacción, pero no ocurre nada. El ser se acerca a él, con cuidado, caminando sobre sus cuatro patas y guiado por su olfato. Se sitúa a la altura del niño y suelta un leve gruñido. "P-por favor... n-no me mates..." esas fueron las últimas palabras del pequeño, antes de que el malvado ser lanzase una de sus garras directa a la cara del pequeñín, clavándosela el los ojos y...-.  
-¡Ya vale! ¡No aguanto mas!-Caty interrumpe el relato de Ritmi por puro miedo.  
-Caty, si no quieres escuchar la historia de Ritmi te vas, pero no interrumpas, yo quiero escuchar el final...-se queja Primo, y Caty sale de la habitación seguida de su Pachirisu-Vamos Ritmi, continúa-.  
-¿Por donde iba...? Ah, si... pues resulta que la bestia le clava una de sus garras al niño en la cara, para luego despellejarlo vivo y hacerle un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Cuando el niño cae muerto al suelo, boca abajo, la bestia susurra unas palabras en un idioma desconocido: "_Gez zih hergah gozeh..._"-.  
-Valla... ¿y termina así? ¿Que pasó luego?-pregunta Laura con mucha curiosidad.  
-No lo sé. Esta es una historia que me contó mi abuelita cuando era pequeña, a ella se la contó su abuelo, al que se la había contado su madre. Esta es una parte de la leyenda que habla de un monstruo que, según dicen vive en la Torre Pokémon, en pueblo Lavanda, de la región de Kanto. Dicen que duerme durante los días, y por las noches se alimenta de las almas de los Pokémon difuntos enterrados en ese cementerio, pero que hay una extraña fuerza que le impide salir de la torre. A este ser se le conoce como "Noctenebris"-.  
-¿Y por que en tu historia están en el bosque?-pregunta Silvio esta vez-¿No se supone que no puede salir?-.  
-Porque, eso ocurrió en una noche especial... según la leyenda, Noctenebris tan solo puede salir una noche: la noche de Halloween. Pero no puede ser cada año, debe de ser una noche cada mil años-responde la chica de cabellos rubios.  
-¿Y sabes si la historia es real?-pregunta Caty, que asoma la cabeza por la puerta.  
-Sí, claro que sí-afirma Ritmi-Tan real como tú y como yo-.  
-Oh, vamos, eso es imposible-dice Silvio-¡Los monstruos no existen!-.  
-Bueno... yo no he dicho que sea un monstruo-dice Ritmi para defender a Noctenebris.  
-En realidad si... aunque tal vez se trate de un Pokémon extraño-dice Laura.  
-Tsch... tu no te metas... ni siquiera sabes nada de ese bicho. A demás... ¿se puede saber que haces aquí? ¿No se supone que no te caemos bien?-se queja Primo, a lo que Laura se ofende.  
-Yo solo quería escuchar la historia-susurra la chica para si.  
-Chico, hoy estás muy irritable... tal vez deberías ir a dormir...-dice Silvio.  
-Será mejor que vallamos todos a dormir-dice Caty-Se está haciendo tarde-.  
-¡Genial! ¡Que soñéis bien! Y no quiero asustaros... pero recordad que mañana es Halloween y Noctenebris podría despertar...-.  
-Ritmi, no vas a asustarnos tan fácilmente...-le dice Silvio.  
Dicho esto, todos salen de la habitación de Silvio (menos este último) para irse a la suya a dormir.

_Es la noche de Halloween. Todos los niños van disfrazados y pican a las puertas de los vecinos: "¿Truco o trato?" preguntan entusiasmados, para poco después recibir dulces de todos los tipos, llenando sus bolsas en forma de calabazas de chuches, caramelos... Laura, Patri y Desirée patrullan, vigilando a los niños y niñas, curiosamente, Laura lleva el pie derecho escayolado y van vestidas de demonio la ya emocionada niña y Patri, uno negro y otro rojo, respectivamente, y Desi de brujita. Pero las chicas no parecen divertirse... es mas, parecen preocupadas, como si buscasen algo. En ese momento, un grito calla todas las risas para convertirlas en mas gritos. La gente corre en dirección contraria a las chicas para huir de algo. Ese algo, lo que las chicas buscaban. Las tres corren en dirección a los gritos, para encontrarse con una gran cantidad de gente tirada en el suelo, con fuertes heridas, algunos muertos, otros suplicando ayuda. Se fijan en una cosa en concreto, lo que buscaban: una extraña criatura, la provocadora del pánico. Sus garras, sus alas, su cola... sin duda, era lo que Ritmi había descrito. La criatura se gira al notar la presencia de las Rangers, para luego abalanzarse sobre Laura y levantar una de sus garras y..._  
-¡Ah!-Laura se despierta de sopetón. Una pesadilla, tan solo era una pesadilla, provocada por la historia de Ritmi.  
-¿Crani cranidos? *_¿Te encuentras bien?_*-pregunta su Cranidos, que hasta ahora estaba durmiendo en el suelo de la habitación.  
-¿Eh? Tranquilo, Kyuki... estoy bien, solo era una pesadilla...-dice la chica, mirando a su acompañante. Seguido esto, da un par de palmaditas en el colchón, junto a ella, para que se suba en la cama. Kyukidos entiende enseguida lo que la Ranger quiere y se sube en la cama para luego quedarse ambos dormidos.

**Sala de operaciones de la Unión Ranger, 07:00 horas**

-Eh, hola chicos-saluda Ritmi al ver a Silvio, Primo, Caty y Laura entrar-¿Habéis soñado con lo que ya sabéis...?-.  
-Vamos, Ritmi, no digas tonterías, no vas a asustarnos-dice Silvio.  
-Bueno... en realidad yo sí-dice Laura.  
-¿Ah, sí? Que raro, yo no, y eso que he sido yo quien se ha asustado...-dice Caty.  
-Buenos días, chicos-dice la presidenta Edna, que aparece acompañada de Sete y Estela-Necesito hablar un momento con vosotros-.  
Todos los Rangers presentes se colocan en fila delante de la presidenta.  
-Muy bien. Veréis. Supongo que recordaréis al Sinís Trío, del Equipo Pocalux, ¿no?-.  
-Sí-dice Caty-Silvano, Lavana y Gelius, su líder. ¿Que ocurre?-.  
-Pues, afirman haberlos visto por la región de Kanto, cerca de pueblo Lavanda-continúa la presidenta.  
-Y supongo que quiere que alguno de nosotros vaya a capturarlos ¿me equivoco?-dice Sete.  
-Correcto-.  
Laura se para a pensar. Una misión, fuera de Almia, en una región en la que nunca había estado. Pero, eso sería una buena excusa para ver a su compañera, Desirée, la cual solo le acompañaba en misiones fuera de la región, ya que ella es una Ranger de Floresta. A demás, había algo que le llamaba de ese lugar...  
-Voy yo-dice, decidida.  
-¿Estás segura?-pregunta Edna, pues aquella chica no acostumbraba a presentarse voluntaria en este tipo de misiones.  
-¿Desirée vendrá conmigo?-.  
-Sí-responde la presidenta.  
-Pues voy-.  
Nadie dice nada más. Laura y Kyukidos salen de la Unión y capturan un par de Staraptor para volar hasta Floresta, donde recogen a Desi y continúan hasta Kanto.

**Pueblo Lavanda, Kanto, 12:50 horas**

Laura y Kyukidos, acompañados de Desirée y Vaporeon llegan hasta pueblo Lavanda volando en Staraptor, que luego liberan.  
-Valla...-dice Desi asombrada al ver la Torre Pokémon-Es enorme...-.  
-Debe de ser la Torre Pokémon-dice su compañera-Según me ha dicho Ritmi, es un cementerio Pokémon-.  
Ambas Rangers se miran y se dirigen a la entrada.  
Laura se detiene justo delante de la puerta, cuando le parece escuchar algo a sus espaldas: _"Gez zih hergah gozeh...__"_  
La chica se queda paralizada, y mira detrás suyo, pero no hay nada. ¿Habrá sido su imaginación?  
-¿Laura? ¿no entras?-pregunta Desi, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.  
-Si... si, ya voy-.  
Ambas entran en la torre y empiezan a subir hasta llegar al último último piso. Este piso es diferente a los demás. En lugar de ser un laberinto de lápidas y tumbas, esta sala tan solo tiene una única lápida, y a cada lado de esta una estatua con forma de un extraño Pokémon, similar al del sueño de la Ranger del Cranidos. Entonces, lo escucha de nuevo: "_Gez zih hergah gozeh..._"  
-¿Tu también los has escuchado?-pregunta la chica.  
-¿El qué...?-.  
-No... nada, es igual-.  
-¿Que es...?-pregunta Desi, refiriéndose a las estatuas.  
-Es Noctenebris-dice una voz masculina detrás de las chicas.  
Ambas se giran para verlo, a él, el chico de pelo y chaqueta azul, que tantos problemas había traído a los Rangers, estaba ahí, detrás de ellas.  
-Gelius...-se sorprende Desi-No esperaba encontrarte aquí...-.  
-Pensé que solo era una invención de Ritmi para asustarnos...-dice Laura en un susurro.  
-¿El que?-pregunta Gelius, el cual parece haber escuchado a la chica.  
-Lo de Noctenebris... pensé que Ritmi se lo había inventado-.  
-¿Inventado? ¡Jaja! Siento decepcionarte, Metepatas, pero Noctenebris fue real, o mejor dicho, lo es. De hecho, la tumba que tenéis ahí es la suya. Y la verdad, me sorprende que conozcas la leyenda, hace mucho que no se habla de ese "Pokémon", o lo que quiera que sea, y quien la conoce no cree que sea cierta, pero de todas formas, no permiten aquí la entrada por la noche...-.  
-Bueno... Ritmi me la contó ayer... ¿y tu por que la conoces?-pregunta la chica.  
-He estado en muchas regiones antes que Almia, y una vez una anciana de este pueblo me contó la leyenda. Supongo que, ya que estamos aquí, os lo puedo contar. Después de todo, tarde o temprano, tendréis que enteraros.  
Pues veréis, resulta que, la semana pasada, escuché a un par de críos hablando de que pronto sería Halloween, y me acordé de la leyenda. Tuve una idea, ¿por que no usar nuestros Miniremos para controlar a Noctenebris? Después de todo, es mucho más fuerte que Darkrai, y está dispuesto a matar. Solo podría estar fuera 12 horas, pero sería suficiente como para desatar el pánico y lograr lo que queríamos. Pero claro, había un problema: Noctenebris solo puede salir una noche cada mil años de la torre, así que busqué toda la información que puede sobre él. Y, según mis investigaciones, hace justo mil años ya que salió por última vez, así que...-.  
-Hoy va a despertar...-Laura termina la frase con un susurro.  
-Esto... yo me he liado... aún no sé ni quien es ese "Notenebros"-dice Desi.  
-Noctenebris-le corrige Gelius-Oye, tu amiguita no es muy lista-dice, dirigiéndose a Laura.  
-Cállate. Ahora no estamos para ver quien es más listo aquí-.  
-Cierto-continúa Desirée-Hemos venido a buscaros-.  
-Oh vamos, aunque nos detengáis... ¿que queréis hacer? si controlamos a Noctenebris, lo usaremos para desatar el caos, matar a un par de personas o Pokémon si es necesario... pero... si no lo hacemos, matará a todo lo que se cruce en su camino. Si nosotros nos lo quedamos, todos salimos ganando, ¿no?-Gelius intenta convencer a las chicas.  
Las dos Pokémon Ranger se miran. En parte, Gelius tenía razón, si dejaban suelto a Noctenebris sería mucho peor.  
-Espera...-dice Laura-¿Y como sabemos si la leyenda es real? Podrían habernos engañado, tal vez Noctenebris nunca existió-.  
-Puede ser... pero si no lo intentamos, nunca lo sabremos-dice Gelius, poniendo en el suelo un Miniremo, que hasta entonces llevaba en la mano a forma de maletín-Y ahora, creo que tendré que ocuparme de vosotras dos-.  
Entonces, el líder del Sinís Trío teclea algo en el Miniremo y un Beartic, acompañado de un feroz Haxorus aparece en la sala.  
-¿Sorprendidas? Me gusta viajar a otras regiones, a ver que me encuentro-.  
-Yo me encargo de Haxorus, que tengo un Super Capturador, tu ocúpate del Beartic-dice Laura a su compañera.  
-Haced el favor de no hacer mucho escándalo, hoy me duele la cabeza-dice el chico acercándose a la tumba de Noctenebris.  
-Espera... ¿que vas a hacer?-pregunta Laura.  
-¡¿No irás a desenterrarlo?!-se alarma Desirée.  
-Bueno, de alguna forma hay que adivinar lo que hay aquí enterrado. Y creo que tenéis cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer-dice Gelius, mirando a los dos Pokémon que acababa de llamar.

Después de un rato una sonrisa ilumina la cara de Gelius, pues había conseguido desenterrar un ataúd enorme, en el que habían grabadas unas palabras (bueno, más que palabras, un libro entero ¬¬):  
-_Geh hezah zog ariz heh, hes_ gahes_ zerus hagzas. Gehoh zageh hisap lares vuvias biset zarus, yeres vulaz zarus zaheris giak, Eh haz giher zagiu: deher, hadar, hadarghes, loz... hiragh gherz hoz ligre haser. Eh gheru zardeh, geher. Shiah, hoherdez harest meher haser. Hehiz, zegares, jurgez his ladhes hegz shore gerej hezer horez, hiser zerus gihar he loz biz gogez, hieres gare huzer zarust, ger zar sucert zaris gihare herez beher har garej hizer zuras hisaz, he hur. Hegh guhah mihah, hegh guhah mehah: "G_ _ z_h _e_ _ _a_ _ _ oz_ __ _"_-la última frase ya se había borrado casi por completo, por el paso del tiempo. Por suerte, el resto estaba intacto, o se podían distinguir las palabras.  
-¿Que idioma es ese?-pregunta Laura, que al igual que Desirée acababa de capturar al Pokémon.  
Gelius no le hace caso, y traduce todo lo leído:  
-"Si estás leyendo esto, es porque la tumba de la bestia has desenterrado. Espero que vos sepáis lo que os hacéis, porque esto es lo que aquí se esconde, y con lo que os encontraréis: Gritos, dolor, sufrimiento, sangre... eso es lo que se vio cuando por primera vez fue liberado. Y las siguientes, peor aún. Ahora, vuestra es la decisión de liberarlo. Pero, cuidado, pues si antes de que el sol aparezca de nuevo en el horizonte, esta bestia ha probado la sangre del elegido, nunca más regresará a su lugar, a no ser que este mismo recite estas palabras bajo la Luna llena a las doce de la noche, en punto. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos: "... Eh... lo último se ha borrado con el tiempo... no puedo leerlo-.  
-Gelius... no creo que sea buena idea...-dice Laura, al ver que las intenciones del chico de abrir el ataúd.  
-Oh, cierto. Se me olvidaba. ¡Reclutas!-pocos segundos después de la llamada de Gelius, cuatro reclutas del Equipo Pocalux aparecen y enseguida inmovilizan a ambas chicas-¿Sabéis que me molesta de este plan? Que Noctenebris solo puede estar fuera de aquí un noche. Pero, ¿sabéis que? Hay un "elegido", que según se dice, si Noctenebris bebe su sangre, podrá estar fuera todo lo que quiera y mas. Hasta ahora no nos hemos molestado en buscarlo, ya que sería un tanto difícil... es mas, no nos hemos molestado en buscarlo ya que resulta que ella era quien nos buscaba a nosotros-dice, mirando a Laura.  
-¿Lo que estás diciendo es que la mocosa es la elegida?-dice Lavana, que entra en la sala acompañada de Silvano-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-.  
-Es sencillo. Según se dice, el día en el que Noctenebris vaya a despertar, el elegido llegará, de alguna forma u otra, hasta la tumba del ya mencionado monstruo-responde el peliazul-Así que ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es despertarlo y dejar que sacie un poco su sed de sangre con la Metepatas-.  
-¡¿Cómo?!-Laura intenta liberarse de los reclutas, al igual que su compañera, pero sin resultado. Para colmo, Kyukidos y Vaporeon se habían quedado fuera de la torre por miedo.  
Gelius se acerca al ataúd con intenciones de abrirlo, pero cuando pone una mano sobre la tapa...  
-¡No lo hagas!-una mujer entra corriendo en la sala-¡Enfadaras a los espíritus!-.  
-¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú?-pregunta Silvano molesto.  
-¡Mi nombre es Jane y soy una Exorcista! ¡Los espíritus me han dicho que no debéis abrir esa tumba!-.  
Gelius no hace caso y se acerca al ataúd de nuevo. Cuando está a punto de abrirlo, un Haunter se le lanza encima.  
-¡¿Pero que [CENSURADO] os pasa?! ¡[CENSURADO]! ¡Dejadme abrir la [CENSURADO] tumba de una [CENSURADO] vez!-se alarma Gelius, el cual cae al suelo después del susto.  
Seis Haunter mas, acompañados de dos Gengars y cuatro Gastly aparecen en la sala y se preparan para usar unas Bolas Sombras.  
-¡Corred!-grita Jane y todos le hacen caso, todos menos Gelius, que sigue dispuesto a abrir la tumba, le cueste lo que le cueste.  
Laura se queda atrás al ver que el chico no tiene intenciones de irse:  
-¡Gelius!-dice, acercándose a él y cogiéndolo del brazo-¡Vayámonos!-entonces, uno de los Gengars usa Hiperrayo contra ellos, haciéndolos despegar aproximadamente un metro.  
Gelius se reincorpora sin dificultad, pero Laura cae al suelo nada mas levantarse.  
Gelius se para a pensar, tiene tres opciones: o se queda para liberar a Noctenebris o ayuda a la Ranger a huir y se marchan los dos o huye él y abandona a Laura.  
Aprovechando que los demás Pokémon habían seguido a la otra Pokémon Ranger, la exorcista, los reclutas y Silvano y Lavana, y que Gengar aún tiene que recuperarse de su ataque, Gelius coge en brazos a la Ranger de cabellos castaños y sale corriendo de la sala.  
Una vez fuera de allí, se fijan en que todos los Pokémon de tipo Fantasma están alterados, ¿tendrá que ver con Noctenebris y lo que dijo Jade? Entonces, un escandaloso rugido rompe el silencio.  
-¿Que ha sido eso?-pregunta Laura, con un toque de temor en su voz.  
El Gengar que les había lanzado el Hiperrayo cae por las escaleras, hasta llegar rodando inconsciente a los pies de la Ranger y el chico.  
Las pocas luces que había encendidas se apagan de repente, dejando la torre invadida en la penumbra.  
-_Gherh zagih grohah kez_-.  
¿Quien había dicho eso? Solo tienen que levantar la vista del Gengar para verlo: un ser negro como la noche, lo único que se puede distinguir con claridad en él son dos enormes ojos rojos, de un rojo tan intenso como la sangre. Tiene la apariencia de un dragón: camina a cuatro patas, acabadas en tres afiladas uñas que aguantan todo su peso, dos enormes alas, que mantiene plegadas para poder pasar entre las tumbas, una larga cola, acabada en un aguijón y, en su cabeza, dos extraños cuernos, similares a dos pequeñas hachas. Lo más extraño: sus cuernos, los cuales bajan por su cabeza, hasta su morro formando una V, son de un negro mas intenso aún, ni una sola gota de luz... y ese negro continua por una línea por toda su espalda, desde la cabeza a la cola, la cual adopta también ese color.  
-Veo que has decidido despertar por ti solo-dice Gelius. Entonces, recuerda que el Miniremo que iba a usar contra Nocntenebris lo llevaba Lavana.  
-Esto... ¿Gelius...? ¿Corremos?-pregunta Laura.  
-Espera... ¡Froslass!-a la llamada del peliazul, Froslass aparece y ataca a Noctenebris con un Rayo Hielo, pero este se envuelve en una esfera tan oscura cómo la línea de su espalda para protegerse. Cuando la esfera desaparece, el "Pokémon" utiliza un Pulso Dragón contra Froslass, dejándola K.O.-Vale, corremos-.  
Laura se sube a la espalda del chico y este corre todo lo rápido que puede, siendo perseguido por Noctenebris, el cual está a punto de alcanzarlos, pero Gelius consigue meterse en un hueco entre dos paredes.  
-_Hegeh zarek...-_a Laura le extraña, el Pokémon, dragón, monstruo o lo que fuese no abría la boca para hablar, es mas, su voz retumbaba por su cabeza, como si fuese telepatía o algo por el estilo.  
-Metepatas-Gelius saca a la chica de sus pensamientos-El bicho este ya se ha alejado, puedes soltarme ya la mano-.  
Laura se sonroja al darse cuenta de que, inconscientemente, había cogido de la mano a Gelius, y lo suelta rápidamente.  
-Mejor vayámonos...-dice la chica, asomando la cabeza fuera para asegurarse de que Noctenebris ya no estaba.

**Unión Ranger, 20:00 horas**

Laura se pone su disfraz de demonio negro, y le pone unos cuernos a Kyukidos. Aún no había podido olvidar lo ocurrido en la Torre Pokémon. Ya se lo había contado todo a los Rangers, y ya estaban investigando todo sobre Noctenebris. Pero, esta es la noche de Halloween, y las únicas horas libres que había tenido en semanas, por lo que no iba a dejar que se las quitasen. El problema era que al profesor Gobios no le gustó nada que el Sinís Trío estuviese persiguiendo a aquél Pokémon, y menos aún aquello que dijeron de que Laura era la "elegida", por lo que llegaron al acuerdo de que podría pasar la noche con Desi y Patri, pero con la condición de que llevasen sus Capturadores, por si las moscas.  
En cuanto salen de la Unión, se dirigen a Portópolis, donde se encuentran con Patri, Layla, Barlow, Hilario, Elisa y Gasofo.  
-Oh, cielos, ¿que te ha pasado?-pregunta Layla al ver la pierna de Laura. Está escayolada de arriba a abajo, y camina con ayuda de unas muletas.  
-Me la he roto... en una misión. Me atacó un Gengar, pero no es nada-responde la chica sonriendo.  
-Me alegro. ¿A donde vamos a ir?-pregunta Patri, que también va de demonio, solo que de color rojo y tiene a Star, su Starly acompañante en el hombro.  
-No sé, tenía pensado ir a dar una vuelta por el Parque Altru, ¿que os parece?-dice Desi, la cual va vestida de brujita.

**Unión Ranger, 21:09 horas**

-¡Profesor! ¡Una tal Jane quiere hablar con usted!-Linda avisa a el profesor Gobios, ya que había recibido una llamada de una mujer, desde Kanto.  
-¿Si?-.  
-¿Es usted el profesor Gobios?-pregunta una voz triste y melancólica desde el otro lado del teléfono.  
-Por supuesto. ¿Se puedo saber con quien hablo?-.  
-Mi nombre es Jane y soy una exorcista de la Torre Pokémon. Escúcheme, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Necesito que avise a Laura, la Ranger. Noctenebris ha escapado y los espíritus me han dicho que va a ir a por ella, y que no va a tener piedad. Todo aquél que esté cerca suyo correrá peligro esta noche-dice la chica, sin perder la melancolía de su voz.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Que quiere decir?-pregunta el profesor, pero la línea se corta.  
-¡Correo de Voz, Correo de Voz! ¡Aquí Estela!-el silencio es cortado por un Correo de Voz de la Ranger de pelo verde. Por su voz se podría decir que se ha llevado un buen susto-Estaba volando con mi Staraptor cuando un extraño Pokémon volador nos ha hecho perder el equilibrio al pasar volando a toda velocidad junto a nosotros, ahora se dirige al Parque Altru, no creo que vaya con muy buenas intenciones-.  
-Muy bien, por allí deben de estar Laura Patri y Desirée, ellas se encargaran-dice el profesor-Ritmi, ¿podrías avisarles?-.

**Parque Altru, 21: 15 horas**

Patri, Laura y Desirée pasean por la Plaza Altru, vigilando por si aparecía el Pokémon del que hablaba Estela. Patri no tiene ni idea de lo que está ocurriendo, Desi intenta convencerse de que no será Noctenebris lo que se dirige a allí y Laura ni lo intenta. Sin duda, los niños, el ambiente... todo era como en su sueño, y no tiene ningunas ganas de saber como iba a acabar, pero sabe que pronto lo sabrá. Y así es; la gente empieza a gritar y correr en dirección contraria a las chicas.  
-¡Vamos!-dice Desi, adelantándose a las otras dos chicas, las cuales le siguen, hasta llegar al centro del parque. Tal y como Laura se lo esperaba: gente muerta, otra pidiendo ayuda, herida, huyendo, siendo comida viva por Noctenebris, que ahí delante se encuentra, y se percata en seguida de la presencia de las tres chicas.  
-_Gez zih hergah gozeh...-_dice, al verlas. Tal y como en su sueño, Noctenebris se lanza sin pensárselo dos veces sobre Laura, levantando una de sus garras y, sin darle tiempo a intentar huir, intenta clavársela en el pecho, pero algo lo impide. Un Garchomp se lanza sobre Noctenebris cuando este se encontraba a apenas diez centímetros de su presa, evitando que le pudiese hacer nada.  
-¡Gelius!-las tres chicas se sorprenden al ver al dueño del Garchomp, ¿de verdad Gelius la había salvado?  
-Si... ya me lo agradecerás luego, Metepatas. Ahora hay que hacer algo con el bicho este-.  
Garchomp y Noctenebris empiezan una dura batalla. A pesar de la gran resistencia de Garchomp, y su gran ataque, no era rival para Noctenebris, el cual usaba técnicas de combate y movimientos que jamás habían visto. La batalla no dura mucho, pues el dragón negro clava el aguijón de su cola en el estomago del otro dragón, traspasando su dura piel. Garchomp intenta librarse del aguijón, estirando hacía fuera, aunque apenas tiene fuerzas, no solo por la dura batalla, o por tener un aguijón clavado en el estómago, no... sería tal vez... ¿veneno? No se sabe. Después de varios intentos, Garchomp consigue librarse del aguijón, pero es peor aún. Noctenebris tenía una técnica "secreta", pues al clavarle el aguijón, desplegó dos ganchos situados a cada lado de la punta de su cola, haciendo que se enganchase a sus intestinos provocando que estos permanezcan enganchados en la cola, incluso cuando esta es extraída de su cuerpo.  
Garchomp cae muerto al suelo en el acto.  
Noctenebris mira su cola, en la cual cuelgan los intestinos del Pokémon. No se lo piensa dos veces: coge por un extremo con la boca y luego se lo come entero sin masticar, como si fuesen unos espaguetis.  
Patri vomita en el acto.  
Noctenebris se gira para mirar a Laura de nuevo y se acerca a ella con cuidado. Con una de sus afiladas uñas, hace un corte en el brazo de la chica, la cual aguanta las ganas de gritar, y con su áspera lengua chupa su sangre. Laura no se a cuenta de lo ocurrido después, ya que cae desmayada al suelo.

**Unión Ranger, 08:30 horas**

Laura abre los ojos y mira a su alrededor: de encuentra en su habitación, en la Unión Ranger. ¿Habría sido todo un sueño? No. Ojalá, eso es lo que le gustaría pensar. Mira su brazo: está vendado de arriba a abajo. Con cuidado, se levanta de la cama, coge sus muletas y se mira al espejo: aún lleva el disfraz. Con cuidado se pone su uniforme y sale de la habitación para ir a la sala de reuniones, donde están Isaac, el profesor Gobios, la presienta Edna, Desirée, Patri, Sete, Estela, Silvio, Caty, Primo y Gelius, el cual no la sorprende, pues la había ayudado. Lo que si le sorprende es lo que están mirando: en el suelo, atado de pies (o garras) a cabeza está Noctenebris, completamente dormido.  
-¿Que ha ocurrido?-todos se giran al escuchar a Laura.  
Isaac da un paso al frente y se lo explica todo:  
-Quedaste inconsciente después de que Noctenebris te cortase en el brazo, y Gelius se encargó de traerte aquí para que te curemos, así que deberías de darle las gracias. Pero ese no es el caso. Todos los Rangers disponibles se pusieron en marcha, en busca de Noctenebris y, después de largas horas, salió el sol, el cual empezó a quemar la piel del "Pokémon" dejándolo indefenso, y así aprovecharon para capturarlo. Tardaron un rato, pero consiguieron atarlo con cadenas y ponerle un bozal en la boca. Yo quería investigarlo pero el muy desagradecido se ha dormido...-explica Isaac.  
-¿No se supone que ya se ha acabado Halloween? ¿No debería de haber regresado a la Torre Pokémon?-pregunta Laura confusa.  
-No si ya ha bebido tu sangre-le recuerda Gelius.  
-¿Y hora que hacemos?-pregunta Estela.  
-Según la inscripción, si el "elegido" recita unas palabras bajo la Luna llena, Noctenebris deberá de regresar a la Torre Pokémon-dice Desirée.  
-Ya, pero esa parte del texto estaba borrada-dice Gelius.  
-Vayamos a la torre, pues-propone Patri-Tal vez podamos descifrarlo-.  
Y así hicieron. Laura, Desirée, Sete, Estela, Gelius e Isaac fueron a la Torre Pokémon, llevando a Noctenebris, el cual continuaba dormido.  
-"G_ _ z_h _e_ _ _a_ _ _ oz_ _ ". Esto es lo único que se conserva del texto-dice Gelius.  
-Bueno... demos por hecho que encontramos el significado de la frase... ¿que tendremos que hacer entonces?-pregunta Sete.  
-Según la leyenda-responde el peliazul-Hay que subir la última planta de la Torre Pokémon, en la cual hay una mesa de piedra, y sobre esta un agujero en el techo. Noctenebris debe de ser colocado en la mesa, justo cuando sean las doce de la noche y la Luna esté encima del agujero y su luz sea la única que alumbre el lugar, el elegido deberá de manchar la cabeza de Noctenebris con su sangre y luego recitar las palabras. Después de eso, Noctenebris quedará dormido y no podrá volver a salir de la torre, por muchos años que pasen, no volverá a despertar, y menos aún a salir de la torre. Hoy es Luna llena, así que será mejor que encontremos rápido la solución-.  
-¿Última planta? Pensé que era esta-dice Desirée.  
-No-continúa Gelius, acercándose a una pared y presionando un ladrillo, que hace que la pared se abra como una puerta, dando a unas escaleras-Es esta-.  
Mientras, Laura sigue pensando en que palabras serían. Entonces, cae. Lo que llevaba escuchando todo el día: "_Gez zih hergah gozeh_" Mira las letras aún visibles y se da cuenta de que coinciden.  
-Gelius, tu entiendes este idioma. ¿Puedes hacerme de traductor?-el chico asiente ante la petición de Laura-¿Que significa "_Gez zih hergah gozeh_"?-.  
-¿Eh? Me parece que es... "Regresa a donde viniste"-.  
Todos se miran. Lo habían encontrado.

**Torre Pokémon, Sala de la Luna, 23:59 horas**

-¿Estás lista, Laura?-pregunta Isaac-Solo falta un minuto-.  
-Estoy lista-responde la chica, mirando a Noctenebris, el cual se encuentra atado y tumbado en la mesa de piedra y, por extraño que parezca, despierto. Sabe que no puede huir, que le volverían a atrapar y que la única forma de escapar es consiguiendo darle pena a la elegida, por lo que la está mirando con ojos llorosos-Aunque me da un poco de pena... miradlo, ¿no es una monada?-.  
-Vale, ya está claro que tu sentido para distinguir cosas monas está competa y absolutamente roto-dice Patri.  
-¡Oh oh! ¡Ya es la hora!-los corta Desi mirando el reloj de Isaac.  
Gelius le da un cuchillo a Laura, el cual habían encontrado sobre la mesa al llegar, para que esta pueda cortarse.  
-Vamos, solo tienes una oportunidad-.  
Laura de acerca con cuidado al monstruo, y durante unos segundos mira hacia arriba, para no ver como se hace un corte en la mano. Hecho esto, pasa la mano por la cabeza de Noctenebris, cubriéndola de ese líquido carmesí. La luz de la Luna empieza a quemar la piel del Pokémon, y Laura a recitar las palabras:  
-_Gez zih hergah gozeh-_.

Después de esto, el Sinís Trío no volvió a ser visto. Como era lo normal, la pierna y el brazo de Laura se curaron y Desirée regresó a Floresta, pero, tal vez, algún día, la noche de Halloween de dentro de mil años... Noctenebris vuelva a la caza. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez, las palabras de Gelius no fuesen todas verdad.

**FIN**

* * *

**Patri: Con lo de los intestinos... no solo vomité en el Fic...**

**Miriam: A mi me ha hecho gracia lo de los espaguetis... y lo de el "sentido de distinguir cosas monas de Laura" XD**

**Laura: Pues mira a Silvano, que decía que su Ryperior es mono ¬¬**

**Gelius: Ya, él dijo a Ryperior, tu dijiste a Emboar, Noctenebris, Seismitoad y Swoobat.**

**Laura: ¡Pero Swoobat es mono! Bueno, es igual... Comentes, plis :3 o Noctenebris aparecerá en tu casa este Halloween...**


End file.
